


Lace and Handcuffs

by willneverbeordinary



Series: He Is So Pretty [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bottom Rhett, Dom Link, Flogging, Handcuffs, Infidelity, M/M, Pain Kink, Painplay, Sub Rhett, pretty!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Rhett and Link explore pain together but make little progress on the status of their relationship.





	Lace and Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhinkipoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/gifts), [meirenyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirenyu/gifts).



Rhett sits on the edge of the bed, curling in on himself. He is dressed in nothing but lacy, pink panties and white stay-ups. His hair falls in soft curls over his forehead, with no products at all trying to tame it. He bites his bottom lip and throws a glance at Link.

Link is dressed in all black; dress shirt and skinny jeans. Rhett lets his eyes roam and his breath hitches as he focused on the board shoulders and strong arms. He swallows hard and clasps his hands, gaze following Link's finger trailing along the new toy.

“Um,” Rhett began and Link's eyes were immediately on him. “I'm a little-- scared.”

He drops his gaze and wrings his hands.

“Scared? Why?”

“Because it looks like it could really hurt, man!”

Link huffs a laugh. “That's the point of a flogger, Rhett.”

Rhett gives Link a look. “I know that. I just, like, what if you actually hurt me, you know?” He glances at the flogger. “You could do some damage with that thing.”

“Hey, I'm not going to actually hurt you.”

“Yeah but you, you get careless sometimes, man. And, come on, don't pretend you don't like to hurt me. You're a freaking sadist.”

Link tilts his head. “Yeah, I guess that's true.”

“Yeah, man. That's what I'm saying.”

“Would it help if you got to use it on me?”

Rhett's head snaps up and he stares at Link. “Wouldn't that, like-- but, you're the Dom, I don't get to discipline you?”

Link leers at him. “No, you don't. But you can hit me with this.”

Picking the flogger up, Link closes the small distance between them and holds it out towards Rhett. Rhett looks at it and tilts his head back to look up at Link.

“I guess it ain't much a punishment if you're into it,” Rhett says as he takes it from Link's extended hand.

“There you go, good boy.” Link smiles down at him and his fingers fly to the top button of his shirt and he quickly unbuttoned it. He looks down at Rhett with lidded eyes and a lopsided smirk. “I'm a sucker for pain. You're gonna make me feel good, baby.”

“Oh, gosh.” Rhett ducks his head, cheeks burning, and Link laughs his high, breathy laugh.

“Now, come here, pretty thang,” Link drawls and Rhett’s blush deepens even further.

Rhett gets up, almost stumbling despite not being in heels, and walks over to Link who has moved to the dresser. He looks at Rhett over his shoulder and leans forward, hands against the top of the dresser.

“Come on, baby. Make it hurt.”

“I don't know how-- I don't want to, I don't want to actually hurt you. Where should I hit?”

Link shakes his head. Rhett catches a hint of a grin. “Ass. Thighs. But I would like you to hit my back, too. If you're comfortable with that.”

Rhett chews on his lip. “What if I make you bleed.”

There's a low sound from Link, like a mixture of a shaky breath and a moan, and Rhett shifts his weight, his cock giving a twitch.

“Then I'll bleed. I can't see it, I won't faint.”

“You sure?”

“Well. We'll find out if that happens.”

“Gosh.”

Rhett doesn't move and Link sighs. Rhett flinches.

“Toady, Rhett.”

“Man, are you sure this is safe?”

Link turns around then and Rhett shrinks back a little. He licks his lip, pulls his shoulders up. Link crosses his arms.

“It's not safe. Yeah, there's a risk you'll really hurt me. Yes, I could bleed. But we have antiseptics wipes, we have band-aids, you have my consent to hit me. I'm aware of the risks. I still want this.”

“You'll use colors? Yellow if I need to hit less hard? Red for stop?”

“Yes.”

“And you're sure you okay with this?”

“Yes, Rhett. I'm sure,” Link clips, but then his expression softens. “But I'm not gonna push you if you're not comfortable.”

Rhett takes a deep breath. Lets it out slowly. “I am. I'll, but, I'll start-- I won't hit very hard to start. This could flay you, Link, seriously.”

There's a glint in Link's eye and Rhett shivers.

“Yeah. I know,” Link says.

“But probably not, right?” tumbles from Rhett and there's a hint of a laugh from Link.

“Probably not. It's a soft leather flogger, not a cat o’ nine tails. There's only so much momentum you can get with these short, thick tails.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Rhett nods. He makes a motion to wipe his palm but stops short, having no clothes on to wipe it on. “Okay. Ready?”

“Yeah, baby. Bring it.”

Rhett takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. One more time and then he brings his arm back, first slowly, and back again. When he strikes, it hits Link's ass.

“That was weak. I still have my jeans on. Come on, boy, put some-- some elbow grease into it.”

“Yes, Sir,” Rhett breathes. He bites his lip but rears his hand back and puts a lot more force into the next whip.

It hits the same spot and Link give a yelp. Rhett’s pulse quickens at the sound of the quick, shallow breaths Link draws.

“That's good. That was good.” Link hangs his head between his shoulders. “Again.”

Rhett complies.

The sound Link makes is a moan that ends with a breathy laughter.

“Good girl.”

Rhett's cheeks go warm again. He squirms and a smile tugs at his lips.

“You like it?”

“Mhm.”

“I'mma, I'm gonna hit your back this time. Would that be okay, Sir?”

Link nods. “Mm. Yes. Do it.”

With a lot less force, Rhett lets the tails hit Link's naked lower back. Link jerks forward, a deep groan escaping him.

“Too much?”

“Little, little bit harder.”

Heart hammering in his chest, Rhett brings the flogger down on Link's back again. Link lets out a short scream.

_“Fuck. Shit!”_

Rhett steps forward, hand on Link's arm. “You okay? Link? I'm, I'm sorry, I--”

Link shakes him off. “Did I say red?”

“No.”

“Okay so, do it again. Don't make me ask again or I'll tie you down when it's your turn.”

“Oh.” Rhett's pulse pounds in his neck and belly. A thrill goes down his spine.

“But, Rhett?”

“Yes?”

“You can use your colors too. If you need. Okay? Don't-- just because I'm threatening you-- don't think you have to if you reach a limit, okay?”

Rhett nods though Link's back is still towards him. “Yeah, I know. I will remember my colors and use them if I need to.”

“That's my good girl,” Link says softly and it curls warm and pleasant in Rhett's belly. “Now, make Daddy feel good, won't you?”

Another shiver runs through Rhett and he swallows down a moan. He hits Link across the lower back again, not hard enough to tear a scream from him but enough to make him flinch and hiss. The next blow hits the shoulders. Not as hard but even with Link's muscles, it's a bony area and it has him jolting forward, almost collapsing against the dresser, breathing hard. Rhett licks his bottom lip into his mouth at the gasps and moans Link is making. When Link curses and twists, hand palming himself through his jeans, Rhett has to adjust himself in his tiny panties.

“Just one more, baby, then we're done. Daddy needs one more,” Link says, voice low and rough.

Rhett feels his stomach do a swoop as he takes a step forward and presses up against Link. Hard cock against Link's clothed ass, and lips brushing the shell of his ear.

“How bad do you want it.” He grabs Link's hips and pulls him back against his hard-on.

There's a tension in Link's shoulders. In the way he holds them. His hands grip the edge of the dresser hard.

“Come on. I know you like it. Tell me, Neal. How bad do you want me to hit you again? Make you feel so good?”

Link breathes in sharply. Exhales shakely. He straightens up. “Rhett. If you want to switch, we can. But not in the middle of it.”

“Oh, you're gonna make me stop? Can't make me,” Rhett says, getting Link's earlobe between his teeth, hinting at biting down.

Link groans. His hand searches until it finds the back of Rhett's head and he twists his fingers into Rhett's hair.

“You want it so bad.” Rhett runs a hand down Link's chest. Down his stomach. Feels the muscles tighten beneath his touch. “I can hold you down, you won't be able to throw me off.”

“Mm,” Link says on a breathy sigh, “maybe I'd like that. But is it want you want?”

Rhett's hand falters. He pulls back a little.

“Don't you want me to lay you on that bed and tell you how gorgeous you are? You're so pretty, baby.”

Rhett closes his eyes.

“You'll like it when I whip you. Because I know you like being scared. I know you like being good for me. And I'll make you feel safe.”

“Wouldn't 'safe’ defeat the purpose?”

“There's different kinds of scared, Rhett. So, are you gonna let me take care of you, pretty thing?”

With a shaky moan, Rhett steps back. His hands are still on Link's hips and he digs his fingers in. When he blinks his eyes open, Link has turned all the way around and gives him a lopsided smile.

“Why don't you go lay down on the bed. Hand me that flogger first.”

Rhett goes. He wordlessly places the flogger in Link's outstretched hand and goes. Stay-up clad feet hitting the floor softly and then he's at the bed and he crawls over it from the foot of it to the headboard before stretching out on his stomach. He pulls a pillow to him and presses his face into it, a full body shudders going through him. The bed dips and an Link's hand is at the small of Rhett's back, fingers splayed and unusually steady. Rhett lifts his head and and takes a deep breath. He turns so he can look at Link.

“This is what's gonna happen,” Link says, eyes meeting Rhett's. “I'll give you 6 licks. I'm not gonna hit your back, just your ass. I'll hit the sole of your feet once for your infraction.”

Rhett rolls halfway onto his side, eyebrows drawing together. “Why not my back?”

“Because your back is shit, Rhett. I don't want you to hurt yourself because I'll be the one hearing about it for a month.”

“Oh, come on man!”

Link’s eyes darken. “You went on and on about your 'throat problem’ a good, long while after that blowjob.”

“Yeah. But. That was--”

Link shakes his head. “No. Shut it, McLaughlin.”

Rhett pouts. Then he turns back onto his stomach. “Yes, Sir.”

“Oh. I almost forgot.” The bed springs a little as Link gets up to go and get something and he disappears outside of Rhett's line of vision.

Rhett doesn't move, keeps his head forward, but he hears the drawer open and close. The bed dips again and he looks over his shoulder.

“Handcuffs?”

“You proved you can't behave. I'm gonna make sure you don't get ideas. Hands behind your back.”

Slowly, Rhett shifts until his hands are at his lower back. Link buckles the pink wrist cuffs in place. Rhett moves his wrists a little. The handcuffs are lined with something soft and cushioning and he relaxes slightly.

“Comfortable?”

Rhett shifts. His face is kind of mashed against the mattress and his shoulders are protesting slightly already.

“Not entirely,” he gruffs.

He can hear the toothy grin in Link's voice as he says 'good’. Link's fingers cards through his hair and runs down his back. Rhett struggles to try and press into the touch but falls back down against the bed. He squirms as Link's fingers travel up the inside of his thigh.

“You know what I want from you. Let me hear you. And count each lick.”

Rhett clenches his fists, his jaw, and relaxes again.

“Yes, Sir.” Rhett's voice is unsteady. Heat stirs up and an almost silent moan follow the words.

The first lash hits hard and Rhett screams. He kicks his legs and strains against the handcuffs.

“Fuck, that hurt!” He growls, halfway turned onto his side already.

Link presses him back flat down against the bed with his lower arm to Rhett's upper back. Rhett struggles and Link leans more of his weight onto him.

“Fuck you, Link,” Rhett grunts.

“Nope.” There's a hint of laughter in Link's voice and Rhett tries to shake him off.

Link doesn't budge and Rhett heaves a sigh and sinks back down, going limp beneath Link.

“I don't _like--_ be more gentle, man! It hurts!”

Link definitely laughs.

“I'm gonna help you like it,” he says, tone a mixture of playful and husky.

Rhett shivers again.

“Now, take your licks like a good boy, will you.” Link shifts back again, moves his arm from Rhett.

Rhett stays where he is. He nods. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

The next lash is no less harsh than the first. It bites a stinging pain into Rhett's skin. It crackles along his nerves and sings through his blood and works its way out as another scream. He pants against the pillow, hiding his face.

“That was number two.” Link's voice is close to his ear. The heat of his body close to Rhett's has Rhett's heart beating even faster. “Say it.”

“T-two,” Rhett breathes.

Link's fingers card through his hair again, fingers scratching gently at the nape. There's a brief kiss placed against Rhett's overheating skin, just a quick, soft press of lips to his shoulder.

“Good,” Link murmurs.

Rhett flushes warm and sighs. He closes his eyes. His chest is filled with a low buzz of energy. He shifts out of it's humming pleasure and into a more tense crackle of energy, waiting for the next lash. His shoulders tense up. He tries to glance back, tries to see when Link is going to strike. Time keeps passing and there's only soft touches. With a frown Rhett relaxes. As soon as he does, the next lash hits. It's not as forceful as the last two. Rhett moans as the sting of it crackles along his nerves.

“Three.”

“Good job. You're making me really happy, baby girl.” Link's voice curls inside, warm enough to make Rhett's cheeks heat up.

The next two hit in quick succession and though they aren't hitting as hard, Rhett still screams. He counts them and waits for the last one. When the last one hits, it's blindly painful. His mind whiteouts and he thrashes and screams until his throat hurts. When he stills, Link's voice floats to him, calmly asking him to count it.

“S-six,” Rhett rasps, eyes still screwed shut and body tense. It takes him a minute more to relax and when he does he feels boneless.

“Just the last one left.”

Rhett whips his head around. “You said six!”

“Yeah, and one to your foot because you didn't behave. You're not gonna like this one, this is punishment, Rhett.”

Rhett huffs. “I thought they all were punishments.”

Link grins at him, eyes glinting darkly. “No, baby. You loved that. Didn't you?”

His cheeks go warm again and he presses his face back against the pillow, grinning.

“Just get it over with,” he gruffs.

“Sure, darlin’,” Link drawls.

It lash to the sole of his foot tastes sour and Rhett grimaces. He keeps his head mashed against the pillow. Presses his lips together and tries to draw breath through his nose.

“There, baby.” Both Link's hands run up Rhett's legs and Rhett lets out a gasp.

He spreads his legs a little. Turns his face to the side and draws in a deep breath. He moans when Link’s hands stop just below his ass, against the back of his thighs, with the thumbs pressing against the inner thigh. Rhett tilts his hips and moans again.

“I'm gonna give you something, don't worry,” Link says but his hands leave Rhett's leg and go to his wrists.

Link uncuffs him and moves Rhett's arms. His hands grip Rhett's shoulder, massaging gently.

“Are your shoulders okay?”

“Mhm.”

“Good.”

Link gets off the bed. Rhett bends his arms, gets his hands underneath his cheek and relaxes with a sigh. He closes his eyes but blinks them open when Link touches his arm.

“I want to use this. But I-- um-- I need to know you're okay with that.”

Rhett looks at the toy in Link's hand. It's a small butt plug. Rhett's mouth falls open.

“On me?”

Link nods. “Yeah.”

“Oh,  _gosh._ Oh, _fuck_ .” Rhett's cock jumps and he looks at Link through heavy eyelids. He licks his lips. “ _Yes_.”

Link grins at him. Rhett closes his eyes, gasping for air, as Link shifts back to sit between Rhett's legs. Link's palm to his ass has Rhett arching his back, his breathing already heavy and shaky. There's a sound of a cap being popped open and then Link shifts Rhett’s thong to the side and spreads his cheeks and dribbles lube between them. Rhett jolts and lets out a small noise. The touch of fingers to his rim has him panting. He lifts his head and claws his fingers into the sheet. Link's finger very slowly pushes inside and Rhett grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut but rocks back with a small moan.

“Greedy,” comes Link's voice in a low rasp.

Rhett digs his fingers deeper into the bedding and whimpers. Link slowly removes his finger and the blunt press of the toy follows. Rhett rocks his hips again and arches up onto his elbows.

“Please.”

“Shh. Relax.” Link's voice is tight.

Rhett pictures his brow furrowed in concentration. Or restraint. The thought that Link just wants to shove the toy into him makes Rhett's heart skip a beat and then thudd hard inside his chest. The toy slowly moves inside, making a place for itself inside Rhett's body. It lights him up from the inside out and he jerks down, rubbing his cock against the bed with a groan.

“You want it so bad, don't you,” Link says, pushing it in a little more.

Rhett groans again, his hole fluttering around the intrusion. With a give of his body, it slips all the way inside, the bulbous part snug against his prostate, and Rhett drops down against the bed.

“ _Fuck,”_ he breathes out, rubbing his face against the bed and curling his fingers.

“Mm, yeah,” Link moans behind him.

Rhett lifts his head and bangs it into the pillows, groaning. His entire body is thrumming. Then the thing starts vibrating inside him and he lets out a surprised noise, legs twitching.

“What?”

Link gives a breathy laugh and his hand fits itself against Rhett's hip. “T-think you can come like this?”

There's nothing but garbled noise in response as Rhett presses his face back into the pillow and begins working his hips, rubbing himself against the bed. The bed jostles and Rhett throws a glance over his shoulder at Link. His pants are unbuttoned and his underwear pushed out of the way. He's working his cock with quick tugs, head thrown back and mouth open around a litany of high pitched moans. Rhett curses and works his hips harder.

All the heat and energy inside surges low and he bites his teeth together and keeps dragging his cock against the mattress, burning with every noise Link is making and with each slip or squeeze of Link's hand on his hip. Then Link is shifting the toy, just slightly, and Rhett looks over his shoulder again. Link is slack jawed and focused on moving the toy just out of the way but not removing it and then he presses the tip of his cock against Rhett's stretched rim, and with a few more quick jerks, he is cuming in thick pulses that hit Rhett's rim and then run down his perineum. The toy is pushed back in place, smearing Rhett with Link's cum, and Link's hands slide up to grab Rhett's ass. Rhett struggles to gulp down enough oxygen and his hips stutter and all that electric heat collects into a ball and releases as Rhett cums all over his panties and the bed. He bites down on that pillow and groans long and low as he keeps working through the shockwaves.

Finally he stills.

He grunts at the toy, tries to reach to switch it off, but Link moves his hand and does it for him. He turns it off and very slowly pulls it out. Rhett still winces at the imploding pain. Once it's gone there's only the steady, soft waves of afterglow rolling through him. He relaxes with a sigh. Link's hands are at his thigh, rolling down one, white, stay-up and then the other with minimal help from Rhett. The bed shifts. When it shifts again a hand to his shoulder encourages him to roll onto his back. Lazily, Rhett moves. He lifts his hips as Link tugs down the underwear and collapses back down, stretching out with a small smile on his lips.

“Hope we didn't ruin these. I'll be right back.”

Rhett just hums at him, eyes closed.

The bed dips again and Rhett opens an eye and tugs Link to him and Link curls up against Rhett's side.

“Not 'elping me gettin’ cleaned up?” Rhett says, almost slurring the words.

“Like you like this.”

Rhett smiles slowly. He turns his head and buries his nose in Link's hair. He feels a hand on his chest.

“My ass still hurts,” Rhett says, grinning into Link's hair.

Link snorts. “How do you think my back feels?”

“You asked for that.”

Link laughs a little.

“Don't let me fall asleep,” Link mumbles then. “Haven't talked to her yet.”

Rhett doesn't say anything.

They stay like that. Rhett still sprawled out on his back, messy, naked, slightly sore but smiling, and Link all cleaned up with a fresh pair of underwear on and curled up against Rhett. Before long, Link's mouth has fallen open and he's breathing deep, steady breaths. His eyes are softly shut. He almost looks like he's smiling. A different kind of warmth settles in Rhett's chest and he tugs Link just a little bit closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly, yet not _entirely_ made up. ;)
> 
> “I like things that hurt a little bit", GMM #760, 9:11.  
> “I like pain.” GMM #617, 4:19  
> “I'm worried that you're gonna-- you're being too rough, man. You're being too rough with me. Be gentle.” Good Mythical Morning Stars Rhett & Link Play YouTube Charades | MTV, 3:53.


End file.
